A vida do Dragão
by Loupgarrou
Summary: O Japão finalmente foi unificado, e a vida de Masamune volta para a costumeira rotina... Com sua esposa Megohime e seus filhos, eles tentam aproveitar a vida em paz. Foi quando um mensageiro dos Tokugawa apareceu, trazendo uma triste notícia.


**Duvido que alguém vá ler essa fic, mas a idéia que eu tive era tão boa que eu não pude deixar de escrever. Bem, de qualquer forma, essa fic é dedicada pra Nahimana C, conforme tinha prometido pra ela. Essa história também é uma homenagem à Masamune Date, um poderoso Damyo (lorde) do Japão feudal, também conhecido como _O Dragão de um olho_ ou _O Dragão do norte._**

**A história se passa em 1616, Ano da morte de Ieyasu Tokugawa, O senhor feudal que unificou o Japão e se tornou o primeiro Xogum do Xogunato Tokugawa. Porém, essa é a única data certa nessa fic. Para a história ficar melhor, deixei Masamune e sua família muitos anos mais novos do que eram nesse período... Senão eles seriam velhos demais pra história que inventei...**

**Qualquer um que venha a ler essa Fanfic nas profundezas do , por favor, leia, divirta-se e deixe review o/**

**A Vida do dragão**

_Capítulo 1_

_Mais um amanhecer_

Masamune acordou com o sol da manhã em seu rosto. Ele se virou lentamente para abraçar sua mulher, mas ela não estava lá.

_Deve ser tarde... Megohime já se levantou... _Masamune pensou, com um bocejo. Eles costumavam se levantar juntos, mas Masamune ficou acordado até tarde tentando solucionar o problema das colheitas de arroz que foram destruídas em uma tempestade na semana passada.

Masamune se levantou rapidamente da cama, mas logo se arrependeu. Uma dor aguda em sua costela, lembrança da sua ultima batalha de alguns meses atrás, deixou-o até tonto.

"Maldição..." Masamune praguejou, se apoiando em um móvel para recupera o fôlego. Ele apertou as bandagens em volta do ferimento: um lembrete de um golpe que havia quebrado duas costelas e feito um longo corte no lado direito do tórax.

Tentando ignorar a dor, ele achou seu tapa-olho e o colocou. Em seguida olhou-se no espelho.

"É... O tempo passa, até mesmo para o Dragão..." Masamune falou para seu reflexo. É verdade, ele tinha mudado um bocado, desde sua juventude. Agora, com 37 anos, nem parecia o Jovem arrogante, convencido e sedento de poder que ele foi no passado. Os anos o deixaram maduro e, apesar de não terem curado totalmente sua personalidade explosiva, essa maturidade agora era expressa em sua aparência. "Mas sempre tem algo que não muda..." Masamune levou sua mão ao tapa-olho aonde deveria estar seu olho direito, que a varíola tirou dele quando ele ainda era uma criança.

É verdade, ele sempre teve raiva do seu olho faltando. Por causa dele, as pessoas costumavam a desvalorizá-lo, considerando-o incapaz de lutar ou governar. Claro, muitos inimigos pagavam caro por isso, mas isso o deixava com muita raiva. O pior de tudo foi quando sua mãe, sua própria mãe Yoshihime, tentou envenená-lo para que seu irmão mais novo assumisse a liderança do clã. Por causa de seu olho faltando, sua mãe achava que Masamune não conseguiria governar.

Masamune suspirou. "Isso é passado..." Ele disse para si mesmo. "Eu deixei para traz..." Era algo que ele não gostava de se lembrar. Depois da fracassada tentativa de assassinato, sua mãe foi exilada e seu irmão caçula, morto. Pelo próprio Masamune.

Foi a fase mais sombria da vida dele. Seu pai, Terumune Date, tinha sido morto em combate quando Masamune tinha apenas 15 anos. No ano seguinte, ele perdeu sua mãe e seu irmão, que tentaram assassiná-lo. Ele ficou sozinho. Sozinho para cuidar de um Clã inteiro. Ele só conseguiu com o apoio de leais seguidores e, claro, sua esposa Megohime.

Deixando de lado esses pensamentos melancólicos, Masamune se espreguiçou longamente. "Hora do culto matinal..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo. Foi discretamente para um canto do seu quarto e abriu um alçapão muito bem escondido no chão.

Masamune acendeu uma vela, iluminando o escuro e pequeno aposento secreto. Nele, estavam vários livros em linguagens estrangeiras, todos do mesmo tema: Cristianismo. No meio do aposento, estava um pequeno altar, com uma pequena estátua de Jesus na cruz. Masamune se ajoelhou diante da estátua e começou a rezar o Pai nosso em latim.

Naquela época, Ieyasu Tokugawa controlava o Japão, e havia banido o cristianismo, sob pena de morte. Masamune, porém, sempre manteve seu culto em segredo. Ele não era nenhum fanático, a maioria das coisas naquele aposento foi confiscada de aldeões locais por membros do clã Tokugawa, e Masamune tinham-as salvado da destruição, mas admirava muito essa religião, assim como todas as coisas estrangeiras. Ele havia secretamente aprendido a falar Espanhol e Português (De Portugal, claro.) e a ler alguns trechos em latim. Isso, claro, era segredo absoluto, e somente sua Megohime sabia disso.

Terminando de se vestir, Masamune deixou seu quarto para encontrar Megohime. O castelo que ele tinha em Sendai não era muito grande, então deveria ser fácil.

"Bom dia, mestre Masamune." Disse uma criada, reverenciando-o. "Deseja tomar o café da manhã em que sala de jantar?"

"Bom dia, Fuki." Masamune Sorriu. "Não, obrigado. Estou procurando a Megohime... Você a viu?"

"Acho que ela está nos jardins, Mestre." Fuki informou. "Devo mandar levar o café da manha para os jardins?"

Masamune analisou a idéia. "É, tudo bem. Acho que ela e as crianças gostariam de um café da manhã nos jardins... Mas espere um pouco. Antes eu quero falar com ela e com meus filhos..."

"Sim, mestre." Fuki o reverenciou de novo. "Mas acho que sua filha ainda está com raiva do senhor, mestre Masamune. Ela se recusou a sair do quarto, e acho que ela estava chorando..."

Masamune suspirou. "Tudo bem... Eu vou falar com ela..." Sua filha, Iroha, estava numa fase bem problemática. Ela tem 16 anos, e era muito temperamental (quem será que ela puxou...). "Se você encontrar a Megohime, diga pra ela que vamos tomar café nos jardins."

"Iroha... Iroha, fale comigo!" Masamune chamou em frente à porta do quarto de sua filha. Ele podia ouvir os soluços do pranto dela. "Iroha! Sei que está zangada comigo, mas você tem que entender que eu só quero o melhor pra você!"

"VAI EMBORA, PAPAI!" Gritou Iroha de dentro do seu quarto. "Se você soubesse o que é melhor para mim, teria me deixado ir até Edo com o Tadateru!"

"Pela última vez, Iroha, ELE NÃO CONVIDOU VOCÊ!" Masamune gritou de volta.

Masamune se lembrava de como começou essa discussão. Um dos muitos filhos de Ieyasu Tokugawa, Tadateru Matsudara, apareceu para uma visita, em nome do seu pai doente. Foi numa grande festa a duas semanas, e desde que o viu, Iroha não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Se Tadateru não fosse um completo idiota, teria percebido a linda jovem aos seus pés. E antes de ir embora, Tadateru falou para Masamune e sua família que se alguém quisesse ir para Edo, ele poderia oferecer uma carona na carruagem e estadia no seu castelo (NA: Sim, na época, quase todos os nobres tinham um castelo próprio). Iroha se ofereceu prontamente, mas é claro que seu pai a proibiu. Para piorar as coisas, Tadateru disse à Iroha que se ela passasse por Edo qualquer dia, seria convidada de Honra em seu castelo. Quando ele foi embora, Iroha brigou muito com seu pai, e acabou indo chorando pro seu quarto.

Ela meio que tinha superado essa tristeza uma semana atrás, mas então chegou em Sendai a noticia de que Tadateru ficou noivo de uma nobre de Edo. Quando Iroha soube disso, se trancou no quarto e só saia para comer e ir ao banheiro.

"NÃO IMPORTA! Se eu tivesse ido com ele, ele não teria ficado noivo de uma qualquer!" Iroha Gritou.

"Iroha! Esse casamento deve ter sido arranjado antes dele te conhecer!" Masamune abaixou o tom de voz, se lembrando que ele estava lá para fazer as pazes com ela. "E além do mais, eu conheço Tadateru! Ele é um filho ingrato que brigou com o pai e fugiu de casa para o castelo da família da mãe! Ele não serve pra você! Ele não passa de um rebelde, que vive desfiando o pai e a autoridade!"

Um pequeno silêncio seguiu depois disso. Então Iroha falou baixinho: "Que nem você com seus livros católicos?"

O coração de Masamune pulou uma batida ao ouvir isso. Depois de um longo silêncio, ele murmurou: "Como você sabe?"

"Mamãe deixou escapar... Prometi nunca contar... Desculpa..." Iroha estava bem perto da porta.

Masamune ficou um tempo em silencio. "Iroha, por favor... Se os Tokugawa souberem disso..."

Iroha abriu a porta. Era incrível como ela era parecida com sua mãe. Mesmo cabelo comprido preso num longo rabo de cavalo, mesmos olhos escuros, rosto praticamente igual. Ela abraçou com força seu pai, chorando em seu peito.

"Eu nunca faria isso... Eu te amo, pai..." Iroha sussurrou.

"Eu sei... Também te amo, filha..." Masamune a abraçou de volta. "Você ainda quer ir pra Edo?"

Iroha o soltou. "Edo? Mas... Você disse que..."

"Esquece o que eu disse. Você é a filha do grande Dragão do norte! Pode conseguir qualquer coisa. Até mesmo consertar aquele idiota do Tadateru." Masamune riu. Claro, a idéia de sua filha se casar com aquele rebelde ainda não o agradava, mas com certeza Iroha daria um jeito nele. _Talvez assim como Megohime deu um jeito em mim._ Pensou Masamune, rindo.

"Ah, muito obrigada, papai!" Iroha o abraçou. "Mas... Ele vai se casar..."

"Há! Quem você acha que ele vai preferir? Uma dama qualquer da corte de Edo, ou a filha do Grande e Poderoso Masamune Date?" Masamune riu. "Quando falei com ele, ele me disse que tinha um casamento arranjado desde pequeno, mas que achava que este tinha sido cancelado por ele ter fugido de casa."

"M-mas mesmo assim... Se ele já está noivo... Eu não tenho chance..." Iroha voltou a chorar.

"Ouça... Eu preferiria mil vezes que você se casasse com alguém de minha escolha. Mas você tem que seguir seu coração. Eu não poderia me considerar seu pai se você não o fizesse." Masamune enxugou as lagrimas da filha. "Mas me diga: Você ama esse Tadateru? Você só o conheceu semanas atrás."

Iroha olhou para o chão, nervosamente. "Bem... Aquela não foi a primeira vez que o vi..." E ao ver o olhar surpreso de seu pai, ela continuou. "Lembra quando visitamos o mestre Ieyasu alguns meses atrás?"

"Claro, foi logo na festa para comemorar a vitória do cerco ao castelo de Osaka." Masamune não podia se esquecer da que seria a última batalha pelo controle do Japão, na qual ele mesmo participou no exército de Tokugawa, a quem ele era subordinado. Naquela batalha o Clã Toyotomi, o último clã que se mantinha contra os Tokugawa, foi derrotado e dizimado. "Ganhei uma bela lembrança daquela batalha." Disse Masamune, se lembrando de seu ferimento.

"Bem... Eu o conheci lá..." Confessou Iroha. "Nós conversamos muito... E trocamos cartas desde então..."

"Mas não parecia que ele te conhecia quando estava aqui." Disse Masamune

"É que ele tem medo do senhor." Iroha riu. "Ele me disse que morria de medo de você achar que ele estava sendo muito íntimo comigo"

Isso fez Masamune rir bastante. "É claro! Não há nada de errado em temer o Grande Dragão do Norte!"

Iroha riu também. "Então... Você vai falar com ele?"

"Vou... Mandarei um mensageiro para Edo o mais rápido possível." Disse Masamune. "O convocarei para uma audiência."

Iroha o abraçou. "Muito obrigada, papai..."

"Mas tem uma condição: Se vocês se casarem, morarão aqui em Sendai." Disse Masamune, prontamente. "Ainda não confio muito no Tadateru, e quanto mais longe ele estiver do pai e você perto de mim, melhor."

"Certo!" Iroha deu um pulinho de alegria.

"Vou ver se posso ceder um castelo local pra vocês... Agora, Vá se arrumar logo, que vamos comer nos jardins hoje." Masamune beijou a testa de sua filha.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e entrou no quarto, deixando Masamune sozinho com seus pensamentos. _É... Os anos amoleceram meu coração mesmo... Qualquer outro pai teria dito não e pronto... Bem... A terra está e paz... Iroha deveria aproveitar com a pessoa que ela ama... _Sorrindo pra si mesmo, Masamune se dirigiu para a saída do castelo.

Masamune foi até os jardins, cumprimentando os serviçais que encontrava. Ele sempre procurava tratar bem seus serviçais (Ele realmente mudou muito...) e eles o respeitavam muito. O problema é que Masamune ainda não curou sua falta de paciência, então muitas vezes ele acabava sendo grosseiro com as serviçais atrapalhadas ou guardas dorminhocos. Melhor do que antes, quando ele era grosseiro com todo mundo sem motivo algum.

O barulho de um arbusto se mexendo interrompeu seus pensamentos. Masamune se preparou para um combate, mesmo desarmado. _Assassinos? Como? A terra finalmente está unificada e em paz!_

Um garoto de uns 12 anos pulou dos arbustos, gritando, brandindo uma espada de bambu. "YAHHH"

Masamune desviou-se do golpe por puro reflexo, mas o garoto continuou atacando, e ele teve que se defender com os antebraços.

"Você está enferrujado, papai!" Grunhiu o garoto. "Antes, você me ouvia a dez metros de distância!" Ele atacou de novo.

"Você nunca aprende, Tadamune!" Masamune segurou a espada de bambu no meio do golpe e deu um forte empurrão com a mão esquerda no filho. O garoto tropeçou e caiu no chão, rolando umas três vezes. "Boa tentativa, filho. Ainda não está pronto pra me vencer." Masamune disse, jogando a espada longe. Seu filho, Tadamune, era a mistura perfeita dele e Megohime. Temperamental e determinado como o pai, mas gentil e risonho como a mãe. Lembrava bastante a seu pai na aparência, só que com os cabelos negros da mãe.

Tadamune se levantou rapidamente. "Ainda não fui derrotado!" Ele gritou, correndo na direção do seu pai.

"PODEM PARAR!" Uma voz feminina gritou, fazendo Tadamune parar no meio da corrida.

Masamune conhecia aquela voz. Muito bem. Melhor dizendo, ele amava aquela voz, e ainda mais a dona dela. Ele se virou, e lá estava ela. Pequena, e absolutamente linda. Seus cabelos longos e pretos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo iam até a cintura. Seu rosto lindo agora fazia uma expressão zangada.

"Quantas vezes vou ter que falar? Não ataca o seu pai" Megohime brigou. "Ele está machucado, Tadamune!"

"Ah, mãe! Como é que eu vou praticar então?" Reclamou o garoto. "Além do mais, o papai é o mais forte do norte do Japão! Se eu conseguir derrotá-lo, então eu derrotaria qualquer um por aqui!"

"Mas pra que? A terra está em paz agora! Não há porque derrotar ninguém!" Disse Megohime.

"Hunf! Não é questão de batalhar." Ele cruzou os braços. "E sim de ser o melhor!"

Masamune riu. "Há muitas outras formas de ser o melhor, Tadamune. O tempo dos guerreiros acabou, então sugiro você escolher outra coisa."

Tadamune mostrou a língua. "Você vai ver, papai! Eu vou ser o melhor espadachim do Japão! Melhor até do que o senhor!" O garoto pegou sua espada e saiu correndo pelos jardins.

"Ei! Volta aqui! Vamos tomar café!" Gritou Megohime, mas seu filho a ignorou. "Ai, esse menino..." Megohime percebeu que seu marido a olhava fixamente. "Q-que foi? Tem algo no meu rosto?"

"Tem." Disse Masamune, se aproximando. "Tem uma aqui..." Ele a beijou rapidamente. "Outra aqui..." E a beijou de novo. "Mais uma aqui..." E de novo...

Eles se beijaram longamente. Quando se separaram, Megohime disse, rindo: "Bom dia, querido..."

"Bom dia, princesa..." Masamune falou, rindo também.

"Para com isso, Masamune! Você me chama desse jeito desde que éramos adolescentes!" Megohime riu, entretanto.

"É o hábito." Masamune riu, coçando a nuca.

Masamune não podia descrever o quanto ela era importante pra ele. Eles se casaram quando ele tinha 13 anos e ela 12, com uma manobra política dos pais. Quando Masamune ficou sozinho para governar o clã, Megohime foi a pessoa que mais o apoiou. Antes, ele nunca tinha dado muita atenção a ela, mas depois disso, um forte amor brotou entre os dois. E, apesar dela nunca ter entrado no campo de batalha com ele (no entanto, ela era excelente no arco e flecha.), Masamune acreditava que ela o tinha salvado várias vezes. Muitas vezes, quando ele estava perdendo um combate, a lembrança de sua mulher o dava forças, e também uma grande vontade de viver, o que o ajudava a derrotar qualquer adversário.

"Resolveu o problema das plantações?" Perguntou ela.

"Bom... Sim e não..." Respondeu Masamune. "Juntei os recursos para compensar os fazendeiros de suas perdas e reconstruírem suas plantações, mas não consigo comprar o arroz necessário para supor a perda..."

"Por quê? Falta dinheiro?

"Não... Mas os governantes vizinhos aumentaram o preço do seu arroz... Eu até poderia comprar, mas então os cofres do clã ficariam vazios... E eu não posso aumentar mais os impostos! Eles já estão altos por causa dos Tokugawa e a recente batalha no castelo de Osaka. Se eu fizesse isso, os cidadãos ficariam pobres, e assim não comprariam produtos dos mercadores, levando-os à falência, destruindo totalmente a economia de Sendai!" Masamune falava rápido e ficou irritado só com o pensamento desse macabro futuro.

Megohime riu. "Só isso? Seu bobo! É só pedir o arroz para os Tokugawa. Você é o mais prestigioso lorde à serviço dos Tokugawa, e ainda tem a amizade do velho Xogum aposentado Ieyasu. Com certeza eles venderiam por uma quantia bem pequena."

Masamune ficou em silêncio, se perguntando por que não teve essa idéia antes. "Já sei! E se eu pedisse o Arroz para os Tokugawa? Claro! Isso resolveria tudo!"

Megohime deu um soquinho em seu braço. "Genial, querido, como teve essa idéia?" Ela perguntou sarcástica.

"Digamos que... Uma musa me inspirou..." Masamune riu e a beijou de novo. Não era a primeira vez que ela ajudava-o na administração de Sendai, e não seria a última. _O que eu seria sem ela?_ Masamune percebeu que esse pensamento vinha na sua cabeça cada vez com mais frequência.

"Senhor Masamune, Senhora Megohime." Falou um criado, fazendo reverência. "O café da manhã está pronto, e seus filhos estão esperando. Sigam-me, por favor."

"Certo, já estamos indo." Respondeu Megohime, segurando a mão de Masamune. "Vamos, Masamune?"

"Vamos." E eles seguiram o criado. "Princesa..."

Em uma pequena mesa posta para quatro pessoas, Masamune e sua família tomavam um café da manhã animado. Iroha e Tadamune conversavam animadamente, enquanto Masamune e Megohime olhavam carinhosamente para seus filhos, participando da conversa de vez em quando.

"Entaum ele foltou pra cassa pra bussscar sua esspada da bambu..." Tadamune falava de boca cheia.

"Engole antes de falar, Tadamune!" Ralhou Megohime.

"Dessculpa..." Ele engoliu. "Ele teve que voltar pra casa porque tinha esquecido sua espada de bambu. E quando ele voltou viu que o time dele já estava todo derrubado!" Tadamune riu com gosto. "Eu sozinho derrubei três adversários!"

"Já falei que é perigoso ficar brincando de luta por ai, filho." Disse Masamune, tomando um gole de chá. Certo, ele sabia que estava sendo hipócrita, já que ele fazia a mesma coisa quando pequeno. "Você é o herdeiro do clã Date. Não posso deixar que você se machuque." Era a mesma coisa que seu pai falava para ele.

"Ninguém se machuca de verdade, pai!" Disse Tadamune. "Se você receber um golpe forte, é só jogar a espada no chão pra sair do jogo. Ninguém nunca se machucou muito sério... O máximo que tivemos foi um dedo quebrado..."

"Mas as lutas não são muito justas..." Comentou Iroha. "Todos têm medo de te machucar, ou melhor, do que o papai faria se você voltasse machucado pra casa." Ela riu.

Masamune coçou o queixo, fingindo pensar. "Hum... Provavelmente eu machucaria ainda mais o Tadamune por me desobedecer, e depois... Eu daria uma recompensa para quem o machucou." Todos na mesa riram com a piada, mas Tadamune ficou um pouco sem-graça.

"A culpa é deles se eles têm medo..." Murmurou ele.

"Falando em luta, como vai indo no arco e flecha, Iroha?" Perguntou Masamune.

Para sua surpresa, Megohime e Tadamune começaram a rir, e Iroha ficou vermelha. "O que foi?" Perguntou ele.

"Bem... Ela até que não é má..." Disse Tadamune entre risos. "Ela quase matou sua primeira pessoa ontem!"

"Que exagero, filho!" Disse Megohime, rindo. "Ontem eu consegui tirar Iroha do quarto para treinar Arco e flecha..." Ela explicou pro Masamune. "Ela estava indo bem... Só que pelo décimo tiro, soprou forte e a flecha voou longe..."

"E acertou o tio Shizegane na bunda!" Tadamune caiu na risada.

Masamune riu bastante também. Shizegane era seu primo, e era um defensor leal e forte do Clã Date. Ele era bem palhaço e piadista, então com certeza ele não ficaria zangado com isso. Talvez até achasse graça.

"Mas ele não se machucou muito, né?" Perguntou Masamune.

"Que nada! Ele só percebeu a flecha quando uma criada gritou apontando pra bunda dele!" Tadamune riu bastante.

Iroha tentou se defender, murmurando: "Ah, a culpa foi do vento... E flecha estava muito lenta, só a pontinha entrou na carne..."

"E quando nós fomos explicar pro pobre Shizegane o que houve..." Megohime começou.

"Ele disse: Tudo bem, eu já levei muitas flechadas, podem acreditar em mim. Acontece é que é a primeira vez que levo uma... em um lugar tão particular..." Tadamune falou, imitando a voz do Shizegane.

Todos, até mesmo Iroha, riram. Eles terminaram o café da manhã rindo bastante.

"Meu senhor Masamune." Disse um criado, com uma reverência. "Um mensageiro dos Tokugawa deseja vê-lo, senhor.

"Um mensageiro dos Tokugawa?" Masamune perguntou. "Mas o que eles querem de mim, agora?" _Será que... Eles descobriram meus livros? Não, não pode ser..._ Esse pensamento o fez estremecer. "Mande-o me encontrar na sala de reunião, estarei lá em um minuto.

"Sim, senhor." O criado se retirou apressadamente.

_O que será dessa vez? Da última vez que um mensageiro apareceu... Fui convocado para o cerco de Osaka..._ Masamune pensava, preocupado.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Megohime segurou sua mão e disse: "Não se preocupe, Masamune... Tenho certeza que não é nada... A terra está em paz, lembra?"

Masamune suspirou, tentando se acalmar. "Claro... Por enquanto está..." Ele murmurou mais para si mesmo, antes de se levantar da mesa.


End file.
